Mr Q and the Invisible man s mischief
by GusCGC
Summary: From a strange letter, Conan comes to the conclusion that something incredible is going to happen and that a brilliant criminal mind is on the loose
1. Four for Puchinella

Author´s note: This one´s for a very special thief whose mysterious four is going to go over the world. Follow the signs, cuz Mr Punch is not too far from here.

* * *

1. Q

It was a sunny day, Ran had made breakfast and his father was sleeping on the sofa; when an envelope was passed under the door with no other sign than just the ringing sound of some bells.

Conan then, appeared through the door with a sleepy looking...

"What´s that, Ran?" Asked the kid

"I dunno. It appears to be a letter... Hey, look! It is for you!" She gavehim the envelope.

"For me?" He opened it not knowing who could it be _Kaito?_

It was a plain white envelope with his name writen on it in a very fashionable hand writting.

"_Dear Akechi,_

_If you are reading this is because I´m sure my letter has interested you. I´m Wells´shadow and I´m here to offer you a little challenge for this three days... I´m after The White Star Diamond, and I know Kogoro´s is on the case (don´t say otherwise). If you want to stop me, Fosworde, I suggest you to look for Judy and the One that is seen and not seen. See you around._

_Q"_

"What can this mean?" Asked Ran 

"I don´t know... But I´m sure that this Q is not just having fun with this" Conan frowned... _Who could this guy be?

* * *

_

Can you guess what does the letter mean?

You better or Mr Punch shall catch you


	2. Could that be

Author´s note: Rafa is based in my older brother and yes, in Shinichi but that was after as the character was created in 1990 so, you can guess yourselves... Quattro was designed during a trip to Naples but still, I do love this sweet hearted character.

* * *

2. Could it be..."Atchoooo!!" Rafa couldn´t help himself from sneezing 

"Gee, are you ill or something? You have been sneezing all day, are you sure is not a flu?" Said Sonoko on their way to Kogoro´s office

"Pretty much" The boy was moreless the same as her but was Spanish, with his spiky hair and his big golden brown eyes.

"I just hope Ran can be with you for a while. I bet she has never been with an Spanish boy like you" Sonoko was more than a loud mouth, she was also a lovebird with no remorses _Eat me _"Weell, here it is" They arrived

"Nice place. Boss told me Kogoro´s fame was pretty much a surprise for everyone" Rafa read the notice over the door frame

"Boss?" The girl looked at him

"Jefe. My old man. My dad. He also used to called his father Boss when he was little" They walked upstairs and into Kogoro´s office where they found the detective reading the newspaper and Conan reading the letter over and over again _What do you know... I did interested him with that letter after all_

"Oh,it´s you, Sonoko. And who´s the guy with you?" Mouri looked at Rafa with a bit of suspicion

"This is Rafa, Mr Gonzalo´s son" She introduced him with a smile grabbing his arm

"The richest man in the world? Well I´m sure that you don´t have problems at the end of the month" Kogoro as it was expected had heard about Rafa´s family

"Trust me. Not everything is caviar and parties. Where´s Ran?" He looked around

"Upstairs" He reopened the newspaper

"Whatcha doing, kid?" Rafa looked then at Conan

"I´m trying to... Hey! I know you! You are the boy who solved the mystery of the ASP" Conan recognized that face

"The plane whose design was like a snake?" Sonoko was quite excited

"Yep. And was filled with snakes. I was almost bitten by one. A cobra, if I´m not mistaken. She only chewed a little bite my sleeve and left me" He read the letter slowly

"Gee,that sounds awful" The girl made a disgust gesture

"Say, kid. Have you make out anything from that?" Asked Rafa watching Conan´s face

"Nope" He was really frustrated

"Hmm... Have you ever heard about H G Wells? He wrote a novel called The Invisible Man. Perhaps that is what he means with "Wells´shadow" and "_the One that is seen and not seen" _Rafa suggested

"Very good one" Conan went on reading _This guy´s good_._ No wonder he solved the case on that plane_

Finally, Ran apperared and the first thing she saw was Rafa.

_Could it be... Is that really..._

She ran and hugged Rafa, with tears in her eyes 

"Shinichi" Ran whispered soflty

* * *

Poor Ran

No wonder she did that.

Merry Xmas, folks!


End file.
